doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Logopolis (serial)
"Logopolis" is the seventh story of the eighteenth season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Background information Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - **Tom Baker **Peter Davison *The Monitor - John Fraser *The Master - Anthony Ainley *Tegan - Janet Fielding *Adric - Matthew Waterhouse *Nyssa - Sarah Sutton *Aunt Vanessa - Dolore Whitman *Detective Inspector - Tom Georgeson *Security Guard - Christopher Hurst Uncredited performers *George Ballantine as a Logopolitan (2-3) *Douglas Bather as a Logopolitan (2-3) *Richard Bonehill as a security guard (4) *Nicholas Courtney as Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart (4) (archive footage only) *Derek Deadman as Stor (4) (archive footage only) *Jim Delaney as a Logopolitan (2-3) *Valentine Dyall as the Black Guardian (4) (archive footage only) *Adrian Gibbs as the Watcher (1-4) *Billy Gray as a Logopolitan (2-3) *Keith Guest as a security guard (4) *Louise Jameson as Leela (4) (archive footage only) *Ray Knight as a policeman (1) *John Leeson as K-9 (Mark II) (4) (archive footage only) *Jimmy Mac as a Logopolitan (2-3) *Ian Marter as Harry Sullivan (4) (archive footage only) *Brychan Powell as a Logopolitan (2-3) *Peter Pratt as the Master (4) (archive footage only) *Bruce Purchase as the [[Agran natives|captain of the Vantarialis]] (4) (archive footage only) *Simon Ramirez as a security guard (4) *Terry Rendle as a Logopolitan (2-3) *Christopher Robbie as a Cyberleader (4) (archive footage only) *Evan Ross as a Logopolitan (2-3) *Peter Roy as a policeman (1-2) *Roy Seeley as a Logopolitan (2-3) *Roy Skelton as Dalek voice (4) (archive voice-over) *Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith (4) (archive footage only) *Robin Squire as a Pharos Project technician (4) *Charles Stewart as a Logopolitan (2-3) *Derek Suthern as Davis (1-2) *Mary Tamm as Romana (4) (archive footage only) *Colin Thomas as a Logopolitan (2-3) *John Tucker as a Logopolitan (2-3) *Walter Turner as a Logopolitan (2-3) *Lalla Ward as Romana (4) (archive footage only) *Peter Whitaker as a Logopolitan (2-3) *Bill Whitehead as a Logopolitan (2-3) *Steve Whyment as a security guard (4) *Michael Wisher as Davros (4) (archive footage only) *John Woodnutt as Broton (4) (archive footage only) *Unknown performer as a Dalek (4) (archive footage only) Crew *By Christopher H. Bidmead *Incidental Music - Paddy Kingsland *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Film Cameraman - Peter Hall *Film Sound - Jim McAlister *Film Editor - Paul Humfress *Production Manager - Margot Hayhoe *Production Associate - Angela Smith *Production Assistant - Patricia Greenland *Assistant Floor Manager - Val McCrimmon *Visual Effects Designer - John Horton *Video Effects - Dave Chapman *Vision Mixer - Carol Johnson *Technical Manager - Terry Brett *Senior Cameraman - Reg Poulter *Videotape Editor - Rod Waldron *Studio Lighting - Henry Barber *Studio Sound - John Holmes *Costume Designer - June Hudson *Make-up Artist - Dorka Nieradzik *Script Editor - Christopher H. Bidmead *Title Sequence - Sid Sutton *Designer - Malcolm Thornton *Executive Producer - Barry Letts *Producer - John Nathan-Turner *Director - Peter Grimwade References 1981 abacus; aeroplane; air stewardess; ancient Greek language; architectural configuration system; Badge for Mathematical Excellence; Barnet; Barnet Bypass; battle stations; bicycle; block transfer computation; boat; Brisbane; bubble memory; car; Cassiopeia; Central Register; chameleon circuit; chess; Cloister Bell; computer; CVE; Cyber Leader; Cyberman; Dalek; detective inspector; dimensional anomaly; dog; E-Space; Earth; electro-muscular constrictor; entropy; Gallifrey; gravity bubble; hamster; Huxley, Thomas; I.M. Foreman, Scrap Merchant; Kaled; Kassia; Keeper of Traken; lighthouse; light speed overdrive; Logopolis; Logopolitan; London; London Airport; the Master's TARDIS; mathematics; Metropolitan Police; Metulla Orionsis; Milky Way Galaxy; Outback; Pharos Project; Pharos Project (replica); plasmic shell; police box; pure mathematics; pyramid; radio; radio telescope; regeneration; River Thames; scanner; Sector 8023; solicitor; sonic projector; Sontaran; sports car; Symphony No. 8 in B minor; TARDIS Handbook Type 40; telephone; thermodynamics, second law of; Third Quadrant; time cone inverter; Time Lord; tissue compression eliminator; Totter's Lane; Traken; Tremas; United Kingdom; wheel spanner; Zygon Additional references Air Canada; Barnet Borough Council Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes